


Straight Boys; Gay Actions.

by kotabear24



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sexual Content, Sexual Favor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:05:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotabear24/pseuds/kotabear24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon prompt: All the boys are completely straight and Zayn gets a boner from looking at a cute girl just before they are about to go out to meet fans. He shyly tells Liam and they both try to think what to do. Liam decides there is really only one way to fix it. He takes Zayn into the bathroom and gets on his knees, because he is Daddy Direction and he really doesn't want Zayn to go out there with a boner. Zayn protests but realizes its really the only chance he's got.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight Boys; Gay Actions.

"Alright boys, we're going out in te - Where's Zayn?"

Liam started getting nervous the second he realized he couldn't find Zayn.

"Relax, Li, he's probably just gone for a fag," Harry called lazily.

"And he knows you don't approve, so he probably didn't tell you to avoid your mini-lectures," Louis supplied.

"I'm sure he's around somewhere," Niall supplied helpfully. "Maybe the loo?"

Liam nodded distractedly. Zayn adored the fan meetings; it wasn't like him to sneak off, either. Even for a fag. Where would he be? Liam walked over to the toilets just in case and knocked.

"In here," Zayn said. But he sounded wrong.

"Zayn, you alright, mate? Can I - can I come in?"

Zayn just sighed, and Liam took that as a 'yes' and walked in. Zayn was leaning against the bathroom sink, looking defeated.

"Zayn?"

Zayn took a deep breath, steeling himself for the awkwardness to come. "Li, I can't go out there right now," he admitted.

Liam just stood in place for a second. "Wait, what? Of course you can."

Zayn just shook his head, looking a bit frustrated. "No, I _can't_ ," he stressed. "I-I've got a...I mean, I'm..." he trailed off and hung his head in shame.

"Zayn, what's up with you, mate?"

Zayn moved his hands away from his crotch, and Liam noticed his trousers were a bit tented.

"Oh," Liam said dumbly, "you... _oh_." He stayed quiet for a bit and Zayn whimpered a little in shame.

"What do I do? I can't... _y'know_...myself in ten minutes, it takes longer!" He started visibly getting worked up, and Daddy Direction sat back and thought while Zayn slowly lost his cool.

Just as Zayn was about to cry in frustration, Liam dropped to his knees. Zayn went silent for a second.

"Wait, what the _hell_ , Li?" He cried after he realized what Liam was doing, unzipping his trousers for him. "No, mate, I'm straight, get- _oh_ ," he groaned as Liam's mouth found its way around his dick. "Li, that's...oh, _fuck_ , Li."

Liam worked off of everything Dani had ever done for him, trying to remember the exact way she would swirl her tongue around his dick, or how she would relax her throat muscles and take him in deeply, and swallow around him, or moan or hum a bit around him - basically, Liam tried to make Zayn lose control to come faster. It was like he was _gay_ , or something, wanting Zayn to enjoy this.

But apparently, he was doing a good job, because Zayn's fingers were gripping Liam's hair and he was thrusting weakly into his mouth in no time. After minutes, Zayn came completely in Liam's mouth, and Liam stood and turned away, spitting Zayn's come into the sink. He was _too straight_ to swallow his best mates come. No way was that going to happen. 

Zayn seemed to appreciate it as well. "Liam, I-"

Liam just held his hand up, fending off the awkward conversation Zayn would bring with anything more than a simple, basic 'thanks, mate'. He needed to focus; they had fans to meet and chat with.

Zayn nodded in understanding and pulled his trousers and boxers back up as LIam and he both picked at their own appearances, removing any trace of their previous...encounter.

Liam would have to call Dani and let her know what had happened, because there were no secrets between the two of them and it was only fair for her to know, and Zayn decided he would have to go hook up with a woman _immediately_ following the meet and greet. The rest of their morning planned individually, Zayn left the loo followed by Liam, who clapped Zayn on the shoulder in a manly-bro sort of way.

A straight man sucking off another straight man just because he was hard at an inconvenient time? That's how Zayn realized he had a wonderful mate in Liam.

"Alright, lads, I've found Zayn, and we've got exactly one minute to go, so turn off your phones and let's head out there. Remember, take no food or drinks or anything from the fans, always smile, don't lose patience, and be on your best behavior, Louis and Harry," he reminded them sternly. Louis and Harry rolled their eyes and winked at each other, moving closer to conspire and scheme. Niall moved closer to Liam like a gravitational pull, nervous to be going out into the tight spaces of the crowd, and Liam slung an arm around his shoulder, making it look as though he didn't notice Niall was afraid. Niall appreciated it, just how Zayn had appreciated the blowjob earlier. It made Zayn wonder what LIam did for the other lads when they needed Daddy Direction.


End file.
